Television service providers offer a number of options to subscribers for obtaining and presenting video programs. For example, a subscriber may view video programs that are provided by various content sources and broadcast by a television service provider. In addition, a subscriber may stream or download a video program in connection with a video on demand (VOD) service of the television service provider to a set top box for presentation on a television, or to a second screen, e.g., another subscriber device, such as a personal computer, a smart phone, a computing tablet, and so forth. A subscriber may also stream or download video programs from another entity, e.g., an over the top (OTT) provider, a video hosting web server, and so forth. In addition, a subscriber may record video programs to a digital video recorder (DVR) or to another subscriber device, where the video programs may be broadcast by the television service provider, or which may be purchased, rented, or rights otherwise obtained by the subscriber. The subscriber may then play back the recorded video programs at the subscriber's convenience.